


Yes, Daddy?

by darkprincecharming



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is so kinky, very much bdsm, whipping ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprincecharming/pseuds/darkprincecharming
Summary: Edward is Oswald's sub and does everything he wants, as he is eager to please.





	Yes, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a discussion from the Gotham discord ;)

Edward kneeled on the floor as per Oswald’s command. He felt the wood flooring under his knees, noticing the way that his knees grew sorer as time went on. He almost screamed out for Oswald to come to him but he did not need to. The click of Oz’s heels soon came closer, causing Ed to let out a soft sigh. Oswald looked down at the man in front of him, smirking. His hands were tied tightly behind his back. A white crop top and black mini skirt on, wearing thigh high socks and no panties, as Oz commanded. A blindfold over his eyes so he could not anticipate what the man in front of him was going to do next. Ed shivered, not from being cold, but from the anticipation of being touched by the man. Of being taken by the magnificent Penguin himself. Oswald gripped the whip in his hand tighter.

“You know, Ed… I should leave you here like this. All tied up and gorgeous, just for me.” Oswald breathed, his voice the only thing the man kneeling had to focus on. The smudge of red lipstick on his lips seemed as if it had been perfectly applied at one point. The ensuing battle of tongues and teeth before the binds came on saw that the lipstick would never stay in the place it was intended. Oswald’s grin grew, his lips tainted a certain color red to match Ed’s. He brought the whip down, caressing Ed’s face with it. Edward whimpered as he felt the whip going lower, lower… until he felt it removed from his body altogether. 

“Stand up, pet.” Oswald commanded. Edward obeyed like the dog he was, standing up. The man looked a mess, albeit a hot one. Oswald grabbed his arm gently and lead him over to the bed, shoving him down onto it. Edward knew what was about to happen, arching his back before the whip even came down on his ass. Oswald lifted up the skimpy skirt he had picked out for him to wear earlier that day, raising the whip. Oz brought it down hard onto the man’s bottom. He let out a low moan, the pleasure from just one crack of said whip turning him on immensely. The next one came down and the most perfect noise escaped Ed. A mixture of a moan and an exhale. The sounds escaping the scantily clad man in front of him spurred Oswald on more, bringing the whip down two, three more times. Edward was already hard, precome dripping from the tip of his cock. Oswald flipped him over and climbed on top of him, removing the blindfold from his eyes. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful…” Oswald’s hand came down to grab the man’s cock lightly, Ed groaning at the sudden contact. Oz lifted his skirt up yet again, moving it out of the way to study the moaning mess of a man before him. His hand started moving, slow at first, but picked up a steady pace. The moans of the man grew ever louder and Oswald stopped suddenly, causing Ed to almost cry out. 

“Hold on a second, sweetheart…” He walked over slowly to the nightstand beside the bed, picking up the lube he had left there earlier that day. It was their scheduled day of “play” so of course he set it out, just to be sure. He lubed up two of his fingers, getting them ready for Edward’s tight hole. Ed just watched him, endlessly fascinated by the man who could bring him such pleasure yet so much pain. Oz moved back towards him, smiling warmly at the man below him. 

“You want me to finger fuck you, baby?” Ed nodded and Oz tisked at him. 

“Beg.”

“P-please daddy, I need your fingers inside of me.” The desperation of his own voice scared him but pleased Oswald as he moved to push one of the fingers deep inside him. Ed relaxed, melting into the feeling. Oswald’s other hand moved up to start stroking him again, the pleasure of both at the same time making the man almost crazy. Oz pushed in another finger, moving both of his hands faster. He breathed out shakily, throwing his head back onto the bed. Oswald lowered himself down to kiss his exposed stomach, making Ed shake all the more.

“Oswald… can I please cum?” Edward asked, practically forcing himself to stay focused and not release until the more dominant of the two of them replied.

“You may.” Another stroke and another push of his fingers against Ed’s prostate drove him over the edge. He practically screamed in pleasure, cumming all over his own stomach and Oswald’s hand. The soft laugh from the man drove him back into the present as he watched him lick the substance first off of his hand, then off of his stomach. 

“I think you know what you need to do now my sweet.” Oz cooed, kicking his shoes off and moving himself onto the bed until he found a perfect position. Edward crawled up towards him, his hands still bound behind his back. 

“Oh yes, I almost forgot…” The man said, reaching behind Ed’s back to undo his binds. 

“That’s better. Thank you, daddy.” Oz nodded as he settled back down, his erection evident even through his trousers. It was Edward’s turn to please as he looked up at Oswald through half lidded eyes. He moved his hands to unzip the pants that he wore, pulling them and his underwear down with it. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, licking a stripe up to the tip. The soft moan that escaped his dom spurred him on as he started taking his erection deeper into his mouth. If there was one thing Ed was good at, it was sucking cock. Ed looked up at Oswald, eager and willing to do anything that would please him. He lowered himself further down, looking into his eyes the entire time and watching his face contort with pleasure. Watching him open and vulnerable like this was Ed’s paradise. He managed to deep throat Oz, a feat that made Oz moan obscenely. He was taken aback by his skill and the feeling of his throat. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long at this rate. 

“Can I cum down your throat, dearest?” Oswald asked sweetly and Ed almost laughed from the use of such a mixture of words. He looked up and the begging and pleading in his eyes was answer enough for him. Oswald released down his submissive’s throat, watching as he eagerly swallowed his whole load. He pulled off his member with an obscene pop, crawling up to lay on top of Oswald.

“Was I good today, sir?” 

“Of course you were my pet.” Oswald said softly, wrapping his arms around the love of his life and kissing him ever so gently on the lips. 

“You’re always so good…”


End file.
